


Fic Search? - Found

by Grim_Kiwi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Birthday, James Lives, Lonely Draco Malfoy, M/M, Rich Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grim_Kiwi/pseuds/Grim_Kiwi
Summary: You guys are gods....that is all I have to say.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Fic Search? - Found

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11912044/1/Apologies

I highly recommend reading this,,, 2098/10 stars.

Thankyou so much to everyone who helped me :))


End file.
